179 Hari Lagi!
by The BlAckShi
Summary: Perjalanan Zoro berkumpul kembali dengan kru SHP. Maaf summary ga nyambung. OOC!


**One Piece**

**Disclaimer:**

**punya itu tuh! *nunjuk Odacchi yang lagi buang ngupil di pojokan**

**179 hari lagi!**

**By: The BlAckShi**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Rated: K+ or T ?**

**

* * *

**

Alkisah di suatu pulau, dimana sebuah kastil suram berdiri. Terlihat dua orang pria saling berhadapan menghunus pedang mereka. Pria dengan haramaki dan memakai tiga pedang menatap tajam pria bermata elang yang bersandar di sebilah pedang hitam besar. Keheningan semakin menusuk hingga akhirnya si mata elang berbicara.

"Fuuh, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan padamu Roronoa."

"..."

"sesudah ini pun dengan sendirinya kau akan bertambah kuat."

Hening.

"...ma... sih..." terdengar bisikan dari bibir Zoro

"heh?"

Zoro menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, menatap tajam pria di depannya. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia ragu. Dia pun menarik napas.

"Terima kasih untuk satu setengah tahun ini." Ujar Zoro sambil membungkuk dengan enggan.

"huh, setelah kau menjadi pendekar terkuat di dunia, baru aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu itu" ujar Mihawk sambil melirik dengan angkuh.

Hanya seringai yang terlihat di muka Zoro.

**(^_~)*Basuh!**

Sesosok gadis bergaya gothic loli melayang-layang di sekitar Zoro

"Zoro chaan~ kau mau berangkat hari ini?" tanya Perona.

"hn,"

"Hei! Masih ada setengah bulan lagi sampai waktunya berkumpul kan?"

Zoro masih berkutat dengan barangnya. Perona yang kesal karena diacuhkan langsung berdiri di depan Zoro dan...

"NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

"**... _punya rambut sehijau lumut seperti ini... ak lebih pantas menempel di batu_...**" Zoro langsung tertunduk dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU GOTHIC BODOH!" Zoro berteriak memaki Perona karena kesal, setelah dia kembali ke alam "atas" sadarnya.

"Habis kau mengacuhkanku! Kenapa kau harus buru-buru pergi, kau bisa meminta Hawk-chan untuk mengantarmu nanti" Perona merengut kesal.

"Huh! Aku bisa pergi sendiri, lagipula berlatih di perjalanan membuatku lebih kuat." Sahut Zoro acuh. Dia melanjutkan membereskan barang-barangnya, dan tidak memedulikan Perona.

**(^_~)*Basuh!**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi Zoro sudah berada di tepi pantai bersiap untuk berlayar. Barang-barangnya sudah berada di perahu kecil yang akan membawanya pergi. Muka Perona masih merengut karena masih tidak rela kehilangan mainannya.

"Kau benar-benar bisa pergi sendirian? Aku sangsi ..." ucap Perona sambil mencibir ke arah Zoro.

"Heh? Kau meremehkan aku? Tentu saja bisa! Asal kau tunjukan arahnya,"

"Tapi kan kau itu tukang nyas–," ucapan Perona terputus ketika Zoro memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Cukup-kau-tunjukan-saja-arahnya!" Ucap Zoro penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Shabondy Archipelago berada di sebelah utara dari sini," tiba-tiba Mihawk muncul dan menunjukan jarinya ke arah utara. "Butuh waktu seminggu untuk sampai di sana dengan kecepatan perahu seperti itu, dan 4 hari dengan perahu yang normal"

"Hoo ... jadi ke arah sana ya." Zoro memandang arah jari telunjuk Mihawk. Mihawk melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya dan langsung ditangkap. Dia mengernyit heran memandang sebuah benda kotak yang terdiri dari empat jarum yang beseberangan. Di masing-masing sudut jarum ada tertulis sebuah huruf. Seakan mengerti keheranan Zoro dia menjelaskan "Itu adalah _'Way Pose'_, berbeda dengan _Eternal Pose_ atau _Log Pose_ kompas itu hanya akan menunjukan arah yang ingin kau tuju. Biasanya digunakan jika ingin mengunjungi pulau yang tidak memiliki medan magnet seperti Shabondy Archipelago."

"Hn!" Zoro naik ke perahu sambil membentangkan layar, mengarahkan kapalnya ke arah utara.

"Hawk-chan, apa benar dia akan baik-baik saja?" Ujar Perona setelah perahu Zoro menghilang dari pandangan. "Entahlah." Jawab Mihawk singkat sambil berbalik menuju kastil diikuti oleh Perona yang sesekali melihat ke arah laut.

Di tengah lautan tampak sebuah perahu kecil terombang ambing ombak. Seorang laki-laki berambut marimo sedang tidur-tiduran. Dialah Roronoa Zoro si Pemburu Perompak, bukannya memerhatikan arah tujuan, dia malah asyik meminum sake sambil melempar-lempar _Way Pose_ yang diberi oleh Mihawk. "Bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini?" dia berguman sendiri. Dan sekarang arah perahunya melenceng jauh dari semula. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun.

"Gawat! Aku lengah!" dia memegang kemudi perahu, mengarahkannya ke sebuah awan besar yang sedang berarak. Tunggu! Kenapa ke arah awan besar? Ah ... ternyata ketika Mihawk menunjukkan arah, yang Zoro lihat bukan arah utaranya, melainkan sebuah awan besar yang kebetulan ada di arah utara. Sayangnya awan itu selalu bergerak bukan? Benar-benar penyakit yang menakutkan.

Kini, belum genap 1 hari berlayar, dia sudah melenceng jauh dari tujuan. Dan naasnya Zoro si Pemburu Perompak belum sadar kalau sekarang dirinya telah NYASAR akibat penyakit buta arah akut yang dideritanya ditambah dia sama sekali tidak bisa memakai kompas. Waktu kru SHP berkumpul kembali tinggal 179 hari lagi.

**(^_~)*Basuh!**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Beberapa bulan kemudian ...

Di sebuah pulau ada perahu kecil menepi di pinggir pantai, pemuda berambut hijau bergegas turun dari perahunya. Dia sangat lega karena setelah tiga minggu lamanya dia terombang ambing di tengah laut. "Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan arah Shabondy ke penduduk sini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa pernah kesini. Hmm apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?" pemuda itu berguman sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kastil.

Di halaman sebuah kastil terlihat seorang pria dan perempuan yang sedang berbincang. "Hawk chan, mana yang lebih cocok menurutmu? Gaun pendek dengan renda putih di roknya atau gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan renda pink?" tanya si perempuan yang manis ke pria bermata elang di depannya. "Menurutku lebih manis gaun yang panjang Perona," jawabnya pendek sambil membaca sebuah surat kabar.

Srakkk!

Tiba-tiba berdiri si pemuda marimo di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan raut kaget, malu, frustasi, putus asa. Dan dia jatuh tertunduk di tanah. "_Kenapa aku kembali kesini lagi?_" ratapnya dalam hati.

"Lho? Zoro chan! kenapa kembali lagi? ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Perona heran.

"Aku ... aku sama sekali belum sampai ke Shabondy ... Tolong antarkan aku kesana ..." Ujar Zoro lirih dengan muka memelas.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Perona berteriak shock, sedangkan Mihawk hanya bisa memegang kepalanya sambil geleng-geleng.

**Waktu kru SHP berkumpul kembali tinggal tujuh hari lagi.**

.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Ahahaha Minna! Sy bikin fic abal ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi (nyasar di tempat ga di kenal dan sama sekali ga tau jalan pulang). Sy jg buta arah sih (walau ga separah Zoro). Maaf kalo charanya terlalu OOC terutama om Mihawk T_T. Dan Way Pose itu murni karangan sy dan ga ada di cerita utama OP^^.

so review? or flame?


End file.
